


Scolpiti muscoli

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fnadom: Prince of tennistaPrompt: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi Sanada ha un debole per il corpo di YukimuraParole: 195





	

Non sapeva dove avrebbe trovare la forza per smettere di baciare Yukimura, Sanada non sarebbe riuscito a staccarsene nemmeno volendo: aveva un forte debole per gli scolpiti muscoli del suo adorato buchou.  
Staccava e riattava le due labbra con una voracità impressionate e a volte il fukubuchou aveva la sensazione che quella pelle si sarebbe potuta consumare per l’intensità dei suoi appassionanti baci. Avrebbe dovuto darsi un freno ma non riusciva a trattenere: era troppo stregato da quella meraviglia.  
Non era solo il suo corpo che adorava, ma anche i gesti che quel ragazzo gli riservava, come quando in preda alla passione gli stringeva i corti capelli fra le mani incominciandole a dimenare: era un gesto per fargli capire quanto l’apprezzasse.  
Adorava succhiarlo e massaggiare con la sua bocca quel delizioso frutto de quale imprimendone all’interno il sapore intenso che invogliava sempre di più il giovane tennista che non faceva altro che desiderarlo sempre di più.  
Ormai per Sanada era ovvio che non avrebbe mi potuto fare a meno del tanto amato corpo di Yukimura, anzi era lui che non voleva perderlo e sapeva che avrebbe continuato a desiderarlo per tutto il resto della vita.


End file.
